Juguemos Será divertido
by Aki-chan1998
Summary: ¿Te gustaría intentar estos divertidísimos juegos estando solo en casa?... ok, lo sé, pésimo summary, pero buena historia
1. El juego de la escalera

**Hola, ojala disfrutes de esta historia, me di cuenta que nunca había hecho una de terror, ahora, espero y te guste ~Si lo lees solo en tu habitación con luces apagadas y escuchando el tema de "One missed Call" serías tan feliz!~ *Personajes de Trey Parker y Matt Stone***

Un niño de 11 años proveniente de la familia Stotch se encontraba en su casa solo, sus padres habían salido y como hombrecito de la casa, estaba a cargo, cabe mencionar que afuera estaba lloviendo fuertemente. El pequeño se encontraba en la sala de su casa viendo la televisión, pero repentinamente un rayo tronó muy fuerte causando un apagón

-oh…sa-salchichas, que fuerte s-sonó eso, mami y papi no e-están... ¿Qué haré?... ya-ya sé!... leeré u-un libro, quizás así me-me pueda calmar…- el pequeño tomó un libro dónde habían distintos juegos para todas las edades, pero uno en especial captó su atención- e-el juego d-de la e-escalera?

El menor siguió leyendo las instrucciones de aquel juego, le interesó aquella actividad, así que decidió ponerla en práctica. Con una venda en mano comenzó a subir…

-1…2…3…4…5…-al cabo de 18 escalones el pequeño volvió a bajar- 1…2…3…4…5…- bajó de nuevo contando exactamente 18 escalones, después volvió a subir, esta vez con la venda puesta -1…2…3…4…5…- una vez más eran 18 escalones exactos. De nuevo volvió a bajar, pero esta vez contó un escalón de más-18…19…20…21...22- siguió descendiendo

Al cabo de pasar 50 escalones, el pequeño comenzó a sentir algo de calor… Por el escalón 60 se comenzaron a oír lamentos, llantos, sollozos y gritos que desgarraban los oídos

-62…63…se-sesenta y cuatro…

-butters…

-butters…- llamaba gente en manera de lamentos y gritos

-Butters!, ayúdame!- sonó un grito horrible y desgarrador, una voz femenina

-ma-mami?!- dijo deteniéndose

-Butters… me quema! Ayúdame!

-mami!- dijo a punto de quitarse la venda, luego recordó que la regla más importante era esa, el no quitarse la cinta, por cualquier cosa que se oiga, o se sienta

-Butters, ayúdame! Por favor!

-ma-mami… ya no… no puedo!- el menor se quitó la venda. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a una especie de ángel, de 2 metros aproximadamente, orbes rojas, cuernos saliendo de su cráneo, tez roja cual fuego, una lengua de serpiente, patas de cabra y una cola puntiaguda

-bienvenido, hijo mío….-dijo aquél ángel con una voz gruesa, rasposa y diabólica. Butters se sorprendió al ver al mismísimo Macho Cabrío, sintió como su piel se quemaba causándole ámpulas y desangrados, el ángel solo reía y reía al ver como el pequeño se retorcía y gritaba

-no!.. me quemo, ayuda!

.

.

.

-ayuda…ayuda…

-¿butters?- habló su madre

-mami?

-sí, ¿estás bien hijito mío?

-mami… MAMI!- gritó el pequeño mientras abrazaba a su madre como nunca lo había hecho

-hijo, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó su padre

-papi!- estaba en la escalera, cuando de repente oí una voz y luego yo…

-hijo, debes de dejar de ver televisión

-si papi…

Todo estaba ya más tranquilo, el pequeño ya se encontraba sobre su cama, dormido, pero algo lo despertó, se acercó a la escalera y al final de esta, vio a aquella figura que lo había torturado

-espero y te hayas divertido…. Butters….

**MMKAY, aquí el primer fic-creepy que se me ocurrió, o.O intentar ese juego puede ser horrible pero al mismo tiempo interesante, ¿no?**


	2. Baby Blue

**Bien… veo que les gustó la primera parte, me vuelven tan feliz :'), aquí les va otro jueguito… de nuevo, si lees este con el tema de "One missed call" sería mejor, disfrútenlo **

* * *

Una noche como cualquier otra, el joven Marsh veía su programa favorito, en eso su padre entró a su pieza

-Stan, hijo- habló el progenitor

-dime, papá- respondió sin despegar sus ojos de la T.V

-llevaré a tu madre a ver "Wicket"

-Randy!, cielo, ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde!- llamó la mujer desde la planta baja

-si, cariño!

-entonces… Shelly y to estaremos solos

-no

-estará el abuelo?

-tampoco… Shelly fue a una cita con el hermano mayor de tu amigo Kenny, y el abuelo está en el asilo por una noche de bingo

-así que estaré con una niñera

-Stan, creemos que teniendo 15 años eres capaz de cuidar de ti y la casa

-estaré solo?

-sí, bueno, nos vamos hijo, te amamos- dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo

Ambos adultos salieron de casa. El muchacho siguió viendo la T.V hasta que se terminó su programa. Después decidió jugar en su computadora. Al buscar, vio una especie de blog con juegos raros, pero uno fue difícil de ignorar.

-Baby Blue?, ¿qué será eso?- abrió el link de aquel juego, este se abrió y sólo era una descripción. Al terminar de leer, se levantó de su ordenador, después entró al baño. Siguiendo las instrucciones indicadas, abrió la llave del agua caliente, esperó a que su espejo se empañara completamente y después, con su dedo índice comenzó a escribir- Baby… Blue….

Al terminar, cerró sus ojos y apagó todas las luces. Juntó sus brazos como si estuviese cargando a un bebé, pasaron unos segundos, después comenzó a sentir un ligero peso en ellos. Un llanto se hizo presente poniendo más nervioso al muchacho, seguidamente sintió que el infante comenzaba a subir por su pecho, después intentó verlo cara a cara, los llantos comenzaron a incrementarse, seguido por una voz femenina que provenía del espejo

-devuélveme a mi hijo…- decía-… dámelo…. Devuélmelo…

-m-mierda…- cada vez se le dificultaba más

-_DÁMELO!, DÁME A MI BEBÉ!_

Después de este grito, el chico abrió sus brazos rápidamente soltando al bebé, haciendo que la señora gritara más fuerte reclamando a su hijo que terminó por romper el espejo, haciendo que el oji azul abriera sus ojos, rápidamente encendió todas las luces de su casa para después acostarse en el sofá de su sala y dormir un rato, al cabo de cierto tiempo, sintió una manos que lo movía delicadamente

-Stan… Stan….- llamaba-… hijo… despierta, ve a tu habitación, aquí podrías pescar un resfriado

-hu?...¿qué?

-vamos, cariño, te acompaño…- dijo su madre

-sí, mamá…- dijo levantándose y tomando el brazo de su madre caminó hasta su cuarto, para después dormir en su cama

-Stan

-si mamá?

-y esos rasguños?- dijo señalando el brazo de su hijo que tenía cortadas como su se hubiese pasado una navajilla por el brazo

-ah…. No... No es nada

-bueno hijo… duerme bien…- dicho esto, besó la frente de su hijo y salió

La noche transcurría tranquila… pero a eso de las 3:00 a.m, el joven se despertó ligeramente, ¿razón por la cual abrió sus ojos?...un llanto, después miró al borde de su cama, ahí pudo distinguir una pequeña sonaja…

* * *

**Baby Blue damas y caballeros, está bien, está bien, confieso que no dio mucho miedo, y bueno, tampoco encuentras una sonaja en tu cama jejeje, creo que exageré con eso**


	3. El juego de la tina Daruma-san

**Como no tengo nada que hacer, les dejo otro sensual fic-creepy, y Dross, oh, ese hombre es un genio!, pero, no, jeje, no lo saqué de Dross, él se me hace muy original como para ser copiado :3. ¿Qué clase de brujería es esa?!, efectivamente, sigue el de Daruma-san :OO… DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

Esta clase de cosas nunca me llamaron la atención en absoluto, siempre he sido un muchacho sensato, listo y de mente madura, es imposible que yo, Gregory Fields haya aceptado tal tontería

**+*+*FLASH BACK*+*+**

-vamos Gregory- insistía Stan

-no- respondí sin dejar de leer

-déjalo Stan, es muy marica como para atreverse a hacer algo así- decía Eric

-inténtalo, verás que será divertido. Siguió insistiendo Kenny

-si lo juego, dejarán de molestar?

-sí!- dijeron aquellos 4, suspiré

**+*+*FIN DE FLASH BACK*+*+**

Sigo pensando que este juego es tonto, pero una promesa es una promesa. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, llené la tina y comencé a desvestirme, luego entré a esta, después cerré mis ojos y dije 3 veces: "Daruma-san tropezó, Daruma-san tropezó, Daruma-san tropezó", Pensé que no funcionaría puesto que este juego es japonés y nosotros estamos en América. Así que pensé que hasta sentí que alguien estaba atrás de mí, seguidamente un olor a putrefacción inundó el cuarto de baño, después escuché que alguien había tropezado y caído, sin duda aquella persona murió al golpearse la frente contra la tina. Terminé de bañarme y me fui a dormir

A la mañana siguiente me levanté, me vestí y fui a la escuela, seguía sintiendo que había alguien tras mío, pero según las reglas no debía voltear para nada, así que seguí caminando, empecé a sentir que se acercaba cada vez más, hasta el punto de sentir su respiración en mi cuello, cerré mis ojos y dije "Alto", dejé de sentir aquella presión pero no dejé de sentir su presencia, así fue todo el día, incluso tuve que "echarme la pinta" por temor a que me alcanzara estando yo sentado.

Llegó la noche, seguí caminando por mi casa sin detenerme dejando todas las luces apagadas, por fortuna mis padres habían salido por una semana por cuestiones de trabajo, ya no podía más, me dolían mucho los pies, así que cuando estuve a punto de voltear, me di cuenta de que ya eran las 12:00 p.m, corrí a encender todas las luces, antes de encenderlas dije "kitta" que según las reglas significa que el juego había terminado. Debo admitir que fue algo excitante y a decir verdad, creo que algún día lo jugaré de nuevo, pero esta vez, sólo tal vez…. Dejaré que me alcance

* * *

**Uno más no hace daño :3, ojala les haya gustado, ahora sí creo que este en vez de dar miedo dio algo así como "Gregory, estas enfermo!"**


	4. Los Cigarrillos

**Hola every buddy!, aquí vengo a dejarles otro creepy más, haciendo una especie de "volado" salió Mole después de Gregory "que raro" cofcofcofsarcasmocofcofcof, bueno, comencemos**

* * *

Christophe DeLorne, mejor conocido como "Ze Mole" nunca le importaron los juegos ni maldiciones, no creía en eso, pero por curiosidad decidió intentar uno de esos jueguillos que incluían su actividad favorita… fumar

Eran las 12:00 p.m, el muchacho se encontraba solo en su habitación, había apagado las luces, colocó un espejo grande frente de él, se sentó en frente de este y encendió uno de los 2 cigarrillos que tenía. Su cuarto se llenó totalmente de humo, lo cual era extraño puesto que solo fumó uno, aun así no tuvo que parpadear, para no despegar sus ojos del espejo. Al cabo de 3 cuartos del cigarrillo, su reflejo comenzó a desvanecerse y la cereza del cigarro se había vuelto 2 ojos rojos en el espejo

En esos instantes, el humo del cigarro comenzó a condensarse, en ese instante, alguien se encontraba sentado al lado del francés, el espectro le pidió un cigarrillo, Christophe obedeció, al dárselo, notó que este de encendió solo, sabía que ese era el instante perfecto para preguntar lo que quisiera, sabiendo que le daría una respuesta verdadera

-¿Qué es Dios en realidad?- aquel ente lo volteo a ver, Christophe se percató que había tardado demasiado tiempo en pensar su pregunta, pues el espíritu estaba a punto de terminarse el cigarro, y según las reglas, debía levantarse y quitarle los ojos al espectro que en esos momentos comenzaba a definírsele más el rostro

Ese fue el momento, el castaño se levantó y arrancó los ojos del espíritu de un movimiento, aquel ser seguía siendo en su mayoría humo, por lo que atravesó su cabeza. El ser le insulto y gritó, en su mano sintió un ardor horrible, los malditos ojos lo quemaban, sin abrir su mano, corrió a encender la luz de su habitación y salió de esta.

No fue, sino hasta las 3:01 a.m que pudo abrir su mano sin peligro. El dolor era insoportable y tenía cicatrices en la palma. El juego afortunadamente, había terminado

No obstante, durante las noches Christophe no pudo dormir de nuevo en una habitación con cualquier tipo de espejo, tiene pesadillas diariamente, en dónde puede ver sucesos del futuro, cosas horribles, como una especie de sexto sentido y durante las mañanas, aparece en cualquier parte de su cuerpo quemaduras de cigarro. Creo que ese es el precio justo a pagar por el conocimiento total, ¿No?.

* * *

**Misterio, misterio :3… ok no dio miedo tampoco, creo que tengo que escuchar historias de miedo antes de dormir… otra vez -.-'…. Bueno, espero y os haya sido de vuestro agrado, deja tu hermoso review, comparte, dale manita arriba, suscri… ok, no es Youtube :3**


	5. El closet

**Wooo… ¿Cómo supieron, pillos?... see, Dross es una inspiración, aunque solo 6 de los juegos que planeo tener si aparecen en un video de Dross, oh Jebus, ¿quién no ama a ese hombre?!**

* * *

¿Saben? , los ricos también nos llegamos a aburrir fácilmente, o al menos eso pienso yo, Token, el chico más adinerado del pueblo, según mis amigos y mis padres…. En fin, aun teniendo mucho dinero en el mundo, no sé qué hacer en un fin de semana, ¡¿se lo imaginan?!, intenté de todo, le hablé a Craig…. Tiene que cuidar a Rubí, le hablé a mi mejor amigo, Clyde… su madre volvió a hacer tacos para la cena… llamé a Tweek, dijo que iba a quedarse en casa probando nuevos tipos de café. Llegué a hablarle al Team de Stan!... Stan dijo que tenía su noche familiar "viernes barrilero"… le hablé a Kyle, tal vez si lo invitase al partido de basketball que había esta noche aceptaría, él ama ese deporte…. Pero no porque tenía que estudiar, pff…. Kenny estaba jugando y cuidando a su hermana menor… llegué hasta el punto de llamar a Cartman… el gordo inútil estaba viendo la t.v y tragando como vil marrano….

En fin, en casa, solo y sin nada que hacer, recordé que hay un juego que me enseñó un primo lejano, así que me dije "bien, hay que intentarlo". Caminé hacia la cocina, tome una caja de cerillos y regresé a mi habitación, pensando si sería buena idea jugar, luego recordé "bah, a la mierda, estoy aburrido", así que apague la luz de mi habitación

Entre al armario y me senté en lo más profundo de este. Tomé un fósforo, lo encendí y dije "Muéstrame la luz o déjame en la oscuridad". Esperé unos minutos, comencé a oír ruidos y sollozos o algo así, después sentí respiraciones en mi nuca. En ese momento, el fósforo se había apagado, me apuré a encenderlo y prendió, pero demasiado tarde, esa cosa me tomó del brazo, mi respiración se estaba acabando, sentí que moriría, la falta de oxígeno es horrible. Con todas mis fuerzas me puse de pie y pude salir, aunque al principio me dio un dolor horrible en ellas, impidiendo que me levantara.

Al salir corriendo como loco, encendí la luz de mi pieza y corrí al comedor donde se encontraba uno de mis criados. Después de cenar regresé a mi cuarto. Al intentar dormir sentía la mirada de alguien salir desde mi armario, y una que otra vez notó un rostro de alguien que parece estar quemado del rostro, es horrible. Desde esa noche, escucho sollozos y gemidos de tristeza, y por las mañanas, tengo raras marcas en el cuello…

* * *

**Crajo!, siempre intento que den miedo y termina en esto!... de paso le pido ayuda a Nerea Kurt y nunca hay tiempo ¬¬, ya veré si mañana logro al menos que les dé un escalofrío aunque sea uno pequeñito :3**


	6. Bloody MaryBloody Mary

**CARAJO!... nunca vean "El Titanic" cuando de escribir creepys se trata ¬¬, weno, aquí va otro, a ver si ahora si los asusto un poco**

* * *

Todos hablaban de ello en la escuela y en internet, hasta sus amigos conocían ese maldito "juego", ¿Qué sentido tenía jugar tal pendejada si al final vas a terminar mal y loco?

-yo sigo pensando que es sólo una tonta leyenda urbana- afirmaba Kyle

-¿Por qué lo dices Kyle?, ¿acaso ya lo jugaste?

-no, sólo creo que es imposible que una persona al morir acabe dentro de un espejo

-bueno, los espejos son portales muy poderosos- argumentó Stan

-bueno… tal vez tengan razón en ese aspecto

-claro!

-Ya cállense!- gritó molesto Eric

-¿Qué te pasa culón?

-que no han hablado de otra cosa que no sea Bloody Mary, y la muerta, y la muerta, y la muerta, esto ya es demasiado!

-no es que lo odies, es que no conoces el juego y eres muy cobarde y una niñita para jugarlo

-no lo soy!

-entonces… hazlo

-qué?

-hazlo… juega Bloody Mary- retaba Kenny

-no lo haré!

-¿Qué pasa, culón?, eres una niña acaso?

-no lo soy!, solo que no tengo que probarle nada a un bisexual pobre, un judío y a un hippie marica, así que jódanse! Yo me voy...- dicho esto, el gordo se levantó y se encaminó a su hogar

Ya en casa, Cartman comenzó a ver la T.V, y como ya era de costumbre, aparecían noticias sobre chicos que habían aparecido muertos en su baño a causa del tan popular juego Bloddy Mary, fastidiado por aquellos "absurdos" hechos, subió a su recamara y decidió acostarse para dormir tranquilamente. Cuando por fin comenzaba a adormecerse, recordó el juego. Fastidiado por la intriga, decidió tomar una vela y adentrarse a su baño.

Cerró con seguro, apagó las luces y seguidamente encendió su vela y posicionándose frente al espejo, comenzó a dictar sus palabras…

-Bloody Mary… Blooly Mary… Blo…- se oyó caer algo, alterando a Eric- aah!... carajo, que susto….- volvió a mirar el espejo, suspiró- Bloody Mary… Bloody Mary…. Bloody Mary…- Esperó unos segundos, al ver que no pasaba nada, decidió irse, pero antes de realizar tal acción, Cartman sintió que algo le sujetaba la muñeca, este por obvias razones volteó

-Eric….Eric… no te vayas…- Su sorpresa fue terrible al ver a una mujer frente él, aquel esperpento le sonreía diabólicamente, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, su piel era pálida, sus labios eran morados y partidos y de su cabeza emanaba sangre- quédate….- decía estirando su mano traspasando el espejo

-aaahh!, mamá!- la mujer se fue acercando más a Cartman

-Eric!- dijo la progenitora del mencionado. Al entrar, pudo distinguir a su pequeño, sentado en la esquina del baño, en posición fetal y golpeando levemente su cabeza contra la pared, repitiendo una y otra vez

-Bloody Mary… Bloody Mary está aquí… ella vino a verme…

Liane pudo notar un ligero corte en la frente de su hijo. Desde aquel día, la madre de Cartman lo lleva a un psicólogo, al cual le dice diariamente que una mujer lo visita a diario llamándolo por su nombre, y cada vez que se baña, siente como una mano le pasa por la espala y acaricia la cabeza….

* * *

**Wooo, espero y os haya sido de su agrado y que les haya dado por lo menos un escalofrío, de verdad, después de escribir eso, no me volveré a bañar en la vida jajajaja :/**


	7. El escondite

**Holaaaaaa! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, verdad? Bueno, trataré de exprimirme el cerebro con tal de sacarles una sonrisa, un susto o de plano solo para entretenerlos! **

Mi nombre es Clyde Donovan… como sabrán, mi madre murió, y desde que ese acontecimiento sucedió me quedó solo el resto del día cada vez que llego de la escuela_ "Y tu papá?"_ se han de preguntar… pues como dije antes, mi madre murió, y desde que eso pasó, mi papá trabaja el doble por razones que no me quiere decir… Bueno, en fin, al menos he encontrado que hacer las largas horas en que estoy solo. Internet, videojuegos, música, T.V, en fin, todo tipo de cosas que nos gustan a los pre-adolecentes.

Lo curioso es que este día no me siento con ánimos de navegar y hablar con mis amigos por Facebook, o tratar de escapar del hospital mental en "Outlast", o escuchar "Rock DJ" de Robbie Williams, o incluso ver "Bob Esponja", en cambio sólo me dirigí a la biblioteca de mi casa. Es curioso que mi papá haya construido una igual a la de Bob Esponja cuando yo tenía ¿10? ¿11?, fue divertido ese día… ayudaba a papá a acomodar los libreros, a acomodar los libros en los estantes, y mamá… mamá siempre nos llevaba refresco y galletas para que tuviésemos ánimos para seguir trabajando….ah….. mamá…. B-bueno, basta!, me estoy saliendo del tema. En fin, llegué a la biblioteca y me di cuenta de que nunca había revisado los estantes de hasta arriba así que tomé la escalera y comencé a revisar uno a uno cada libro. _"El fantasma de la Ópera", "Otelo", "Romeo &amp; Julieta", "El retrato de Dorian Gray", "Grandes esperanzas", "Bajo la misma Estrella", "50 Sombras de Grey"…._esperen un segundo….

-_"Yo no hago el amor… yo follo du…."_ AAH! ¡¿pero qué mierda es esto?!...- volteé el libro para mirar la contraportada- "_50 Sombras de Grey es una novela erótica…_¡¿Erótica?!.. ¿por qué papá tendría este libro?...- suspiré calmándome y regresando el libro a su lugar y seguí buscando uno interesante hasta que encontré uno llamado- _"Ludos Scary"…._qué peculiar nombre… esperen…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-"p-prométeme que nunca v-vas a jugar cualquier j-juego de ese libro"- me rogaba Butters alterado un Lunes en cuanto entramos a clases, rayos ¿Qué le había sucedido el fin de semana?. Cabe decir que le había platicado que este fin de semana estaría totalmente solo de nuevo_

_-"¿por qué?"- pregunté inocentemente, algo que nos quedó sólo a Butters y a mí aunque ya habíamos entrado a la secundaria_

_-"s-sólo promete q-que no leerás n-nunca ese libro, y q-que nunca jugarás algún j-juego de ahí"_

_-"bien, te lo prometo, pero dime ¿cuál es el nombre de ese libro?"_

_-"L-Ludos Scary"…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

¿Con qué este es el libro que Butters no quería que leyera?... bueno… ahora que lo recuerdo… nunca llegué a prometerle nada a Butters, además, un vistazo pequeño no hará daño…. En fin. Me senté en el sillón que ahí estaba frente la chimenea y comencé a leer algo, había muchos juegos, la escalera, el juego de la tina, el juego de las copas, la ouija… otro momento… ¿la…ouija?... ahora caigo, este es un libro de juegos malditos ¿por qué mierda tenemos estos libros?... da igual, recorrí muchos y encontré uno

-El escondite…- dije con un tono de interés que me pareció que así debió sonar el de Butters, probablemente por eso no quería que leyese esto. Él también había intentado un juego. Qué más da, leí de qué trataba ese juego, y con paso algo veloz busqué por toda la casa para revisar si tenía los utensilios para poner en práctica el juego. ¡Eureka!, sí los tenía. Tomé todo lo que necesitaba.

Un peluche de un monito, el cuál llamé "Lolo", arroz, una aguja e hilo color rojo, una taza de agua salada y un cuchillo de carnicero, al tener todo esto, llegué al baño y llené la tina hasta el tope. Le saqué todo el relleno a Lolo, lo rellené muy bien con arroz, corté una uña mía y la coloqué sobre el estómago de Lolo que aún estaba abierto y dejaba notar el cereal con el que fue rellenado. Cosí de nuevo al monito, al notar que le sobraba decidí atar el resto del hilo en el cuello de Lolo, simulando que se había suicidado

Que comience el juego…

Son la 1:00 a.m, metí a Lolo en la bañera, apagué todas las luces de la casa y fui corriendo a mi cuarto con el vaso de agua salada, el cuál dejé al lado de la T.V encendida, el único aparato funcionando. Cerré mis ojos y conté tranquilamente hasta diez, volví al baño y apuñalé al mono con el cuchillo. Después sonreí y dije "Ahora tú cuentas, Lolo", lo saqué de la tina y lo coloqué en el piso, después corrí de nuevo a mi habitación, definiendo mejor, al closet, ahora Lolo está en mi búsqueda, por los sonidos que escuchaba fuera de mi cuarto deduje que Lolo estaba furioso

Se oían pisadas, golpes bruscos en la puerta, cómo si aventases una bota a una puerta de madera con todas tus fuerzas, se oía el rechinar de las puertas de toda la casa, la malévola risa de Lolo inundaba mis oídos, también noté cómo el mono rompía una ventana y me gritaba: "Clyde, Clyde ¿dónde estás? Pequeño bastardo". Estuve a punto de salir de mi escondite, me desesperaron los sonidos que hacía Lolo al romper algo, o sus pisadas cerca de mí escondite, miré por las persianas de la puerta del closet lentamente…. Me encontré con el cuerpo de Lolo tirado en el piso y con una sonrisa mal formada, cerré rápidamente las persianas y al volver a mirar, noté que ya no estaba ahí!...

-suficiente, este juego terminará matándome….- tomé la taza de agua con sal y tomé un sorbo sin tragarla o escupirla, busqué al maldito peluche por toda la casa. Lo encontré tirado enfrente de un cuadro de Jesús que tenía una apuñalada en la cabeza. Le lancé en agua que quedaba en el vaso, luego le escupí la que yo tenía en la boca luego, con la expresión de horror aún en el rostro, le grité- yo gano!, yo gano!, yo gano!...

Todo volvió a la normalidad, encendí todas las luces de la casa, eran alrededor de las 3 no toqué a Lolo en todo el tiempo hasta que terminó de secarse. Al hacerlo, saqué al mono a 13 o 15 cuadras de mi casa, le prendí gasolina y le tiré un fósforo, no me moví de ahí hasta que quedó completamente en cenizas, lo que me mató de miedo, fue ver a un señor parado en una esquina, no le podía ver la cara, la oscuridad lo cubría de pies a cabeza, sólo se le veía el cuerpo… después de quedar en cenizas, las esparcí en 12 botes de basura diferentes. Llegué a mi casa, me lavé las manos con agua y jabón, les di otra lavada con alcohol y después me fui a dormir. 15 minutos después, llegó mi papá a darme las buenas noches

-Buenas noches, hijito

-buenas noches- mi papá me besó la frente y salió de mi habitación. Antes de cerrar mis ojos miré por la ventana y a través de esta, se encontraba el señor que había visto en la esquina de esa cuadra cuando quemé a Lolo… después levantó sus brazos y en estos tenía al mono cargado, con las manos de Lolo, me hizo un ademán de saludo. Desde entonces sueño con la sonrisa mal dibujada, los ojos hechos de botones… y la voz siniestra de Lolo diciéndome: "Clyde, Clyde, ¿dónde estás? Pequeño bastardo?...Clyde, Clyde, ¿dónde estás? Pequeño bastardo? Clyde, Clyde…."

**Listo! Espero y los haya entretenido un poco, vaya, mucho sin escribir no es bueno para la salud jejeje**


	8. Juego de la Ventana

**Volví!...-otra vez, lo que a muchos no les ha de importar, jajaja… TT^TT- en fin, como siempre, solo hago esto con el fin de entretenerlos un rato, espero y los sigan disfrutando! **_***Personajes de Trey Parker y Matt Stone***_

* * *

-Kenny, hijo- me habló mi mamá

-dime?- respondí sin dejar de ver mi "libro de literatura antigua"

-tu padre y yo llevaremos a tu hermano a "un retiro para gente con problemas "

-a un retiro?... o a un asilo para alcohólicos?

-¿qué?- preguntó Karen algo asustada- mami, no quiero que se lleven a Kevin!- dijo corriendo a abrazar a mi hermano mayor

-tranquila, Karen, tu hermano solo se irá por unas pocas semanas

-¿puedo ir?- preguntó sin soltar a Kevin

-no lo sé, hija, el viaje es de 2 días

-¿2 días? ¿Por qué tanto?- pregunté apartando mi vista de mi revista play… digo, mi libro

-el lugar está muy lejos

-mamá, entonces sí?

-Karen, puede que te parezca cansado el viaje, mejor quédate con Kenny

-pero….- Karen bajo su mirada- quiero estar con mi hermano por última vez- mi madre pareció compadecerse, pues le colocó el abrigo a Karen y le dijo que esperara en el auto

-Kenny, cuida la casa, y nada de fiestas!

-sí mamá- segundo después, todos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y desaparecieron

Bueno, una noche normal, como cualquier otra, sólo que esta vez sí estaba completamente solo, después de ojear unas cuantas playboy's y ver un poco de redtube me di cuenta que eran las 12:00, un poco temprano para mí, pero ya no tenía otra cosa más que hacer, así que simplemente llamé a mis amigos y bueno, para hablar todos juntos, crucé las llamadas

-hola?

-hola Kyle

-Kenny? ¿por qué llamas a esta hora?

-estaba aburrido… espera… ¿hola?

-Kenny? Recibí tu mensaje, ¿está todo bien?

-sí, sólo que me aburrí y… espera tú también… ¿hola?

-más vale que sea de vida o muerte pobretón

-hola Cartman, ¿cómo estás?

-furioso, el chico más pobre del jodido pueblo interrumpió mi programa favorito

-oh, vamos Cartmy, no te enojes

-dime qué coño quieres

-estoy aburrido, chicos, vengan a mi casa, mis padres no están

-jaja, si claro, cómo no, pobretón déjame te digo que no tengo intención de tener sexo con alguien que tiene herpes, y mejor ya cuelgo, mi programa ya comenzó- dicho esto, el culón cortó la llamada

-bueno… uno menos, quedamos 3

-Kenny, perdón, pero tengo mucho sueño, además mañana tengo que madrugar

-¿por qué, Stan? Mañana no hay clases

-ya lo sé, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender

-ooh, está bien…- segundos después, Stan cortó, dejándonos hablando sólo a Kyle y a mí

-y…. ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi casa, Ky?

-¿intentas seducirme?

-no, sólo que estoy aburrido… aunque debo de admitir que me suena excitante una "aventurilla" con el chico más correcto del pueblo

-sólo dime para que me llamaste… sé que estás aburrido, pero no creo que sostener una llamada conmigo por teléfono te reanime

-bueno, bueno, entonces ¿qué hago?

-mira, cómo mal amigo que soy te recomendaré un juego que intentó mi primo Kyle…

-vaya, tu primito amado jugó un juego sin estar envuelto en papel de burbujas y un casco?

-sí, y déjame seguir o te cuelgo…

-no, lo siento, ya dime

-bueno… el juego de la ventana

-¿juego de la ventana?

-sí, mira, te explicaré todo…- y así comenzó a decirme toda la temática del juego, eso sonaba bien, no me aburriría después de todo un viernes por la noche- bien, ¿crees que con eso te divertirás?

-sí, me imagino que sí, gracias

-de nada, bueno… buenas noches

-espera, Kyle!

-¿qué?

-¿seguro que no quieres una aventurilla de una noche?...- lo último que escuché fue el típico "beep beep beep" que se oye al momento de cortar una llamada

Bien, seguí las reglas de Kyle, era 31 de mayo, según las reglas es a fin de mes que es lo que atrae a lo que sea que jugará conmigo, cerré la ventana y las cortinas cuidadosa y sospechosamente, al acostarme, noté que no pasaba nada, así que lo volví a hacer, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo repetí. Cansado y furioso, lo intenté por última vez, de nuevo no paso ni madres, molesto por el tiempo que me había hecho perder Kyle, decidí dormir…. Tiempo después me desperté mareado y confundido, pero… era un mareo muy fuerte, como si hubiese subido a una montaña rusa y más juegos que te ponen de cabeza. El golpeteo siguió, dispuesto a mirar que pasaba, me tuve que resignar al final, pues caí en la cuenta que aquella cosa se había hecho presente.

Fingí estar dormido cómo dicta el reglamento, aquel golpeteo fue aumentando, eran sonidos horribles es extraño que los vecinos no me llamaran o reclamaran, carajo, que desesperantes golpes, supuse que la ventana estaría a punto de romperse. Sinceramente no perdí la cordura, seguí con mis ojos cerrados tranquilamente, con el cansancio dentro mío, comencé a sentir sueño… antes de cerrar en verdad mis ojos por el resto de la noche, sentí una mano helada recorriendo mi espalda, cuando estaba dispuesto a voltear, recobré mi tranquilidad, pensando: "_No hay nada ahí, no hay nada ahí"_ cuando menos me di cuenta, aquel toque de espalda desapareció

Calmado de nuevo, seguí esperando a que aquel ruido cesara, cosa que ocurrió, pensé que el juego había terminado, me equivoque, al abrir ligeramente mis ojos, noté que aún no era de día, pensé que el juego había terminado antes… me equivoque de nuevo, los golpes se oyeron más fuertes, ahora acompañados de gritos, gritos tanto de hombres cómo de mujeres y niños, suplicando piedad y que les dejara entrar, también escuché latigazos y sollozos horribles. Esos espectros de verdad querían entrar a mi habitación, golpeaban la ventana fuertemente, carajo… comienzo a desesperarme. Los sonidos de la ventana taladraban mis oídos

_-"basta… que ya termine…"-_ pensé, puesto que ni siquiera podía hablar, pero inevitablemente, lágrimas salían de mis ojos

-Kenny... Kenny- ahora esas pinches cosas me hablan… mierda! Esos golpes fuertes combinados con las voces esas….

-"_Dios… que termine pronto por favor"-_no sé por qué, pero de nuevo me dio el presentimiento de que la ventana estaba a punto de romperse, no podía más… ya era suficiente…-Basta!- dije levantándome, al hacerlo, noté una sonrisa horrible en la ventana, junto con huellas de manos y pies, parece que trataban de patearla para romperla

No recuerdo nada a decir verdad… sólo que a 2 días, mi madre entró corriendo a mi habitación asustada, ¿por qué razón estaba asustada?... Mi expresión facial lo decía todo, mis ojos abiertos como platos, ojeras muy marcadas, lágrimas marcadas en mis mejillas, el cabello desarreglado y al parecer una cortada en mi cuello. Maldito juego… y maldito sea su creador….

* * *

**Ok, Ok, lo sé, sé que no da miedo además de**

**volver a estar corto, pero al fin y al cabo**

**Sólo me gusta entretener gente bonita que se toma la**

**Molestia de leer y comentar :3**


	9. Tsuji-ura Tsuji-ura

**Hola bellos y bellas lectores(as),bueno, me he tardado por unos condenados trabajos de la escuela, ya que así es la vida. Bueno, espero entretenerlos de nuevo :D**

* * *

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué te deparará el destino? A todos nos interesa saber si tendremos fama o fortuna, eso pensaba nuestro siguiente muchacho. Kyle Broflovski, 16 años, listo y de religión judía. Es imposible que su religión le háyase permitido intentar este juego.

Caminando muy entrada la noche, el chico llegó hasta un callejón, sacó un peine que sólo usaba él, se cepilló el cabello 3 veces, toco las puntas del objeto y repitió:

-tsuji-ura, tsuji-ura, tsuji-ura, dime mi destino- esperó unos minutos hasta que a lo lejos divisó una figura humana. Cubriéndose el rostro con un libro que portaba, se acercó hasta aquella persona, al estar a una distancia cercana, sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro le preguntó- por favor, dime mi destino- aquella persona se rehusó sin omitir sonido alguno, sólo le dio la espalda y se marcho

Kyle, decepcionado regresó a su casa y durmió pensando que al día siguiente lo intentaría de nuevo. Tan pensativo se encontraba que no notó que sus amigos lo llamaban y llamaban

-kyle!- le gritó el rubio logrado captar su atención

-eh?, ha, dime…

-llevamos hablándote como 50 horas y tú en la pendeja- mustió enojado el gordo

-perdón chicos, ¿Qué hora es?

-11:37

-tengo que irme- dijo colocándose de pie

-¿no te quedas a dormir?- le preguntó el rubio- recuerda que quedamos ayer de que hoy dormiríamos en casa del gordo, para eso trajiste tus cosas

-¿de verdad?

-¿Qué coño te pasa esta noche, Kyle?! Parece como si tuvieras amnesia o algo

-lo siento, no lo recordé… pero tengo que regresar a mi casa, mejor mañana me quedaré con uds

-¿estás bien?... ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no, no, gracias Stan, pero tengo que irme solo

-está bien…- dicho esto, el pelirrojo tomó su cepillo y el mismo libro y salió

Al salir de la casa de Cartman, Kyle caminó nuevamente al mismo callejón de la noche anterior. Repitiendo sus acciones pasadas, sacó el cepillo y de nuevo peinó su cabello 3 veces, tocó las puntas de su cepillo y repitió:

-tsuji-ura, tsuji-ura, tsuji-ura, dime mi destino- esperó de nuevo a aquella figura extraña, cuando apareció, cubrió su rostro nuevamente, se acercó a ese ser y le preguntó- ¿cuál es mi destino?- aquel ser parece que se compadeció de Kyle, pues se acercó al oído de este y le respondió

-habrá una tercera guerra mundial muy pronto, tu familia será separada, tu padre desaparecerá sin razón alguna, tu madre será violada y asesinada por policías corruptos, tu hermanito será enviado de vuelta a Canadá, dónde morirá de hambre y frío al no tener un hogar y tú… tú sufrirás los 3 anteriores destinos, ¿estas satisfecho con tu futuro?- dicho esto, aquella figura se alejó dejando al chico en estado de shock

Este por la sorpresa se desmayó en aquel oscuro callejón dónde fue encontrado a la mañana siguiente. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, puesto que la siguiente noche, esperó a que toda su familia se durmiera, tomó el cuchillo de cocina más filoso que encontró y cuidadosamente subió los escalones dirigiéndose a la planta alta

El primero en visitar fue a sus padres, con un movimiento ágil, cortó la vena yugular del cuello de su padre, su madre al sentir los jalones de su esposo, despertó horrorizada al ver la sangre llenando su cuerpo, pero antes de omitir cualquier sonido, su voz fue silenciada por un cuchillo que le fue clavado en el cuello. Después de cometer su primera misión, se encaminó al cuarto de su hermano menor, con lágrimas en los ojos, puesto que le dolía aún más, ya que se habían vuelto muy unidos.

En fin, cuando llegó, abrió la puerta sigilosamente, se encaminó hacia la cama del menor, al verlo inocentemente dormido, besó su frente con todo el cariño de su corazón… después hundió el cuchillo en el pecho del pequeño, con lágrimas saliendo a hilos de sus ojos al igual que la sangre, que por cada bombeo teñía más las ropas del mayor de ese color carmín que delataba su crimen.

Al término de sus homicidios, tomó una hoja y con mano temblorosa escribió una carta disculpándose por su delito

_Lo siento…_

_A mi familia desde el fondo de mi alma quiero pedir disculpas… pero era por su propio bien, no quiero que sufran, los amo._

_-Kyle_

Cuando terminó de escribir su breve carta, tomó de nuevo el cuchillo entre sus manos y se atravesó con él el corazón, su última palabra fue- _"Tsuji-ura, por favor no me digas mi destino"_

* * *

**Ahora no sé ni cómo terminó… en fin, espero y se hayan entretenido aunque me haya quedad corto**

**Por cierto, veo preguntas, me gustaría poder responderlas, pero me agrada dejarlo todo a la imaginación del lector**


End file.
